


Mattyb wants the 1D

by mackerelmore



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comedy RPF, M/M, RPF, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmore/pseuds/mackerelmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lip-biting boy in the snapback leaned over. Harry Styles continued to put his 1D in MattyB's MattyBottom. Harry Styles sucked MattyB's MattyBanana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattyb wants the 1D

Harry was anxious about their first date together, it was only to the movies but there was something magical about it, the loud sounds, the dark room, the salty taste of popcorn on MattyB's lips... " _No-no-no stop Harry_ " He muttered to himself in frustration. This was certainly no time for day dreaming, he only had 5 more minutes to get ready. After throwing on a pair of brightly coloured skinny jeans along with a dark grey knitted jumper Harry was ready to go to the cinema. " _Bloody Christ my hair!_ " He whispered in shock as he ran into his bathroom to comb, shape, spray and dye his hair since it had been turning slightly grey from all of the stress of his daily life. The worried boy darted around the corner to admire his hairdo. " _I look like bloody nial!_ " he ended up mistaking Nial's blonde hair dye for his own. Nial had been using blonde hair dye for years to trick his fans into thinking he's a natural blonde heart throb. After re-dying his hair to return to his original majestic brunette poof poof, Harry arrived at the cinema, only 5 hours late. 

"Hey ;)))" MattyB was there to great him with his usual lip-bite that Harry ever so loved. 

"Hello" Harry Styles nervously replied.

The two boys walked into cinema 69 together, without missing their movie "Cars 2". Harry had been a big fan of the Cars fandom, he often wrote fanfics of Lightning Maqueen and his gorgeous rusty hunk of (metal) a boyfriend. Knowing this, MattyB decided it'd be a great opportunity for a first date.

***

One hour in and Harry was absolutely hooked. He worried that constantly talking about how well the development of the characters is done that he would bore MattyB, but he didn't. MattyB had discovered that he was so deeply in love with Harry Styles that his favourite thing in the entire universe is to think of Harry's dick. 

"Vroom vroom" MattyB said well gazing at the boy with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"W-what?" Harry asked, worried that he had upset him in some way.

"Vrooooom" He replied.

"U-uh.."

"VR-VR-VR-VR-OOOM"

MattyB was overcome by a raging ocean of emotions, the kind of unsettled seas you'd only ever see in overly dramatic movies. The lip-biting boy didn't want to admit it, but whenever he would get a stiffy, he would make engine noises. He had had this ever since he was a young boy.

"O-Oh. Uh, that's really cute" Harry smiled, you could tell the words that fell from his Bristish-Boy-Band lips came straight from his heart.

"W-what? I said that out loud?" MattyB bit his lip in nervousness.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, I... I'm telepathic" 

MattyB felt the blood rush towards his face... and somewhere else. "V-vroom" He muttered, embarrassed.

"What is it now?" Harry began to become flustered too.

"O-oh uh it's just... I wonder if your hair isn't the only thing that's fluffy" 

Suddenly they weren't the only people in cinema 69. The doors burst open and an unsettling cold breeze filled the air. 

Harry gasped "Oh no not-"

"Ew that's gaaay" Yelled the man in the old 5c fur coat,Macklemore.


End file.
